Immortal Kitsune Shinigami
by Rei-Susanoo
Summary: What if Naruto outlives everyone he knows and ends up being immortal, what happens when he is attacked by hollows and finds his zanpakuto and trains for a looooong time but the soul society is in need of his help, what happens now?
1. Chapter 1

~7-10-2013~

Warning this is a Naruto-Bleach crossover (if you didn't know beforehand you may be stupid go see a doctor) Naruto is immortal, any other information will be told in the story. I will probably have some of this in stock so if you review and you want to say something that may change the story even a little bit chances are it may not be implemented until a later date. Also the only other Naruto characters that will be in this will most likely be female and this is a potential haram so if you don't like that don't read, Good day to you all.

~start~

_Whoever said life is short obviously never had certain aspects of theirs all in order. What do you do when you've achieved everything that you've ever set out to do? Most people would say that doing such a thing would mean that it was time to rest and reflect on your life. Looking back at everything you've ever done, reveling in your victories and successes, dwelling in your defeats and failures. Pretty much just going over every part of your life, because if you've achieved everything you've set out to do that you saw as important that is all you can do at that point, simply reflect on the past._

_Well what happens when you do that… and you keep doing that… and doing it… and doing it… until you've run through every facet of your life enough times to relive it hundreds of times over? Eventually you get bored. Of course you're probably thinking, "But wait? Hundreds times over? Shouldn't you be dead?" Well yeah… I should. That's pretty much the point of this little tirade of mine. I'm not dead. Because of the things I did and a certain mixture of traits that I was born with/developed throughout the course of my very chaotic and hectic life I can't just die, not of old age. Not really of disease either, because my immune system is better than any kind of health care you could think of, ha! And not from anyone trying to kill me either; because I haven't had anyone worth talking about actively pursuing my life for… Kami, I would guess about a thousand or two years at this point._

_Yep just over two thousand years. Apparently the two toads that taught me the way of the sages weren't bluffing when they told me of their ages, being well over 800 years old when I met them and believe it or not they're still alive. Just like me. Add that to the fact that one of my greatest and most well-known traits; my unflinching vitality and ability to damn near regenerate any significant damage done to me if given enough time carried over into my lifespan as well. So despite the fact that I am undoubtedly the oldest old man alive on the face of the planet, I sure as hell don't look like it. It makes it very hard for people to take you seriously when you spout proverbs and important life facts, but you don't look a day over 21 years old, hell these days people think I look younger than that._ _Why is this important? Why out of all of the abilities that I've amassed over my long, long, long, long life is this the ability to blend in is the most important one that I'm talking about? Because even if death never comes looking for you, and you never go looking for it, eventually whether either of you know it or not your paths are going to cross. And it might not be the meeting that you expected it to be. Oh it's time to go we arrived at the destination._

"So this is Karakura Town, Kisuke said he lives here right? Oh look at me now I'm talking to myself just great." A tall young looking mad with long straight blond hair that had some crimson streaks in it, deep blue eyes with black slits for pupils and three whisker marks on each cheek, said man is wearing a black muscle shirt with dark grey pants that have multiple pockets and a long crimson coat that went down to his knees with black flames along the bottom that has the kanji for 'sixth Hokage' on the back in black.

The man walks off at a brisk pace until someone yells "Hey you, gaki come here for a moment."

"Why should I, I haven't done anything wrong Mr. Police officer. Besides I just got into town." The young man says slightly annoyed at being called 'Gaki'.

"Well you still have to come with me; skipping school is not good for you." The police officer said watching the man then he said "You can't be a day over eighteen."

The man's eye twitched and he took a steading breath then stated "My good sir I am twenty five therefore I no longer require going to school. If you will excuse me I have a meeting I must attend to." He may have sounded calm but he was really struggling not to just kill the dumb man on the spot.

"If that's the case then I will need some identification to make sure you're not lying to me." The police walked over as the man reached into one of his many pockets and withdrew some papers, the police started to scan over them pulling out the information he needed. "Ok; Name- Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Age- twenty five, Hair color- Blond with crimson highlights, Eye color- blue, Occupation- traveling sales man. Well you're free to go Uzumaki-san I'm sorry for keeping you." The police officer said and then walked away while Naruto was putting his papers away.

When Naruto put the papers away he then started walking towards his destination ignoring his surroundings and just walking, he turned another corner and saw it 'Urahara Shop' slightly jogging to the shop he then banged on the door and called out in a sickeningly sweet voice "Kisuke open up we need to chat."

A muffled 'Coming' sounded behind the sliding door before it opened up to see a man the same height as Naruto dressed in light green pants and shirt with a darker green coat the same length as Naruto's with white diamond shapes along the bottom and a green and white stripped hat that shadows his eyes and a cane in one hand even though he doesn't need it. The man fixed his hat so that his short pail blond hair falls out of it with a piece in-between his eyes resting on his nose.

"Welcome to Urahara shop, what can I do for you?" Urahara asked politely and held the door open so that Naruto could enter. "Please come in I can tell we have much to talk about."

With a quiet thanks Naruto entered and quickly walked to the door marked 'business room' and entered silently as he took a seat at the table waiting to be joined until he said with his eyes closed "You might want to fetch something to block the sound from leaving the room it's a privet matter."

Urahara left and came back with a strange box with a button on it and pushed it then sat down looking at Naruto and asked "So what can I do for you? I don't believe that we have met before."

"No we have not but I need you to do something for me and I know you can so don't lie and say you can't, I need to get to the soul society as soon as possible." Naruto said looking straight into Urahara's eyes. When he finished talking Urahara's eyes wear wide and had a nervous glint in them.

"How do you know that I have a gate there and what are you going there for?" Urahara asked skeptically his eyes narrowed and his hand's grip tightening on the cane.

"Well I know because I got a message saying that you had one, no I won't tell you who gave it to me, and when I get there I will have a chat with whoever is in charge." Naruto said looking completely calm.

"Well I could open the gate for you but I want to send one of my friends with you so I know you won't wreak havoc upon the place, deal?" Urahara said holding out his hand towards Naruto.

"Who am I supposed to go with?" Naruto asked looking at Urahara still.

"A friend of mine her name is Yoruichi Shihouin she was just there and got home a few hours ago, she said something about kids recovering and a stalker when she got here last night." Urahara said with laughter clear in his voice but it didn't reach his eyes, Naruto decided to file it away and shook hands with Urahara asking about departure times then left to go outside for a while seeing as it wouldn't be ready until later that night.

As Naruto walked out he sensed a foul presence and decided to go take a look and set of at a light run towards the presence jumping from rooftop to rooftop. While running he felt a warm feeling in his mind and said mentally _"Did you two have a nice rest, Kyu, Maelstrom?"_ two female voices replied respectively "Why yes I did Naruto-kun. _Yup so what are we doing today?"_Naruto chuckled lightly while running and relayed what had happened sense getting off the train to feeling the foul presence, then waited for their input as he knew they would. _"When you get there call my name, I wanna play…"_ Maelstrom replied with her voice sounding like a breeze over a grass plain. "No fair you always get to play it's my turn." The first voice sounded like soft velvet sliding over metal but with a whining tone clear. _"How about I don't let either of you out but I come in later and… play with you two?"_ Naruto suggested to both of them with a slight pals before saying play knowing it was possible that he would be more than a bit bruised later. "But Naruto-kun I never get to come out anymore" the voice whined clearly upset, before he could respond Maelstrom chimed in with _"That's because you always destroy a lot of stuff when you do come out Kyubi."_ Kyubi let out a soft canine like whimper then cut of contact to let Naruto concentrate on what he was doing. Maelstrom chuckled softly and cut the connection to go 'play' with Kyubi or as she is nicknamed Kyu. Naruto sighed softly then realized he was near the foul presence so he looked around only to see a small hollow chasing a soul, his brow grew a tick mark and he let out a small growl and reached over his left shoulder with his right hand and grabbed a crimson sword hilt that had a slightly darker chine attached to it that went down twice the length of the hand and a half hilt that also blended in with his coat and unsheathed a plain katana that had the kanji for Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Wood, Lava, Crystal, Shadow, Dark, Light, Life, Dust, Blaze, Boil, Explosion, Ice, Magnet, Mist, Scorch, Steel, Storm, Swift, and Black Lightning, they all had what to normal people see squiggly lines but to Shinobi they wear seals around them in a circle signifying that Naruto had sealed those elements into his sword. Each seal pulsed with chakra and the kanji each glowed with the respective color to the elements, Fire-crimson, Water-Blue, and so on. The katana had the normal slight curve to it as did the sheath; the blade was about 56 centimeters and the sword hilt and blade was about 76 centimeters long.

The hallow stopped chasing the soul long enough for it to see a black and crimson blur before its white mask was split in half along with its entire body, standing in front of the soul was Naruto with his sword in hand, with a small arc he swung off the hallows blood if you could call it that, and proceeded to sheath the sword over his left shoulder with his right hand. He looked behind himself to see a small girl with light brown hair green eyes a pink and white striped shirt and white shorts with a metallic chain with seven and a half links attached to her chest that was eating itself away.

Naruto bent down so he was at eye level with her and asked "Do you have a name and what are you doing out here with your chain eating itself?" She looked shocked for a moment and replied "I can't really remember anything and the chain started to eat itself when that monster started to chase me, do you know anything about me?" Naruto shook his head sadly and said "If you like I can send you to a better place where there will be other beings like you." The girls face lit up and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet and smiled brightly while nodding and said "You can do that?! Can you please its lonely out here by myself." He chuckled lightly and nodded saying that he will and asked that she closed her eyes for a moment and when she woke up she wouldn't be lonely anymore, she did and he drew his sword slightly and tapped her forehead with the flat of the hilt smiling softly and wishing her a good time as she glowed softly then disappeared in a flash.

"Now then I'd better get back to Urahara and meet this team mate of mine." Naruto took off running and jumping on rooftops all the while he hummed a soft sad melody to himself when he finished he landed right in front of Urahara shop and walked inside calling out saying that he was back, it took all of three seconds for Urahara to walk out of a room down the hall and walk towards him and say "I didn't think you'd be back this early it'll be a few more hours till the gates ready."

"I wanted to meet my partner before we left and get something to eat and some rest." Naruto said as he went into the kitchen then called out, "Oi, can I use you kitchen and stuff… thanks" he then went into the fridge and pulled out a multitude of ingredients from liquids to solids and everything in-between he then went around looking through cabinets and sliding knife racks pulling out everything needed and went to work cutting, slicing, pouring, mixing, blending, heating, and cooking until about an hour and a half later he was done and had to wait another half hour for it to cook and cool. He walked you of the kitchen and back into the living area and took a seat on the couch.

"Urahara who am I supposed to be going with anyway?" Naruto asked cheerfully with a bright smile on his face. _"Hey guys I'm going to polish your sword form, is that fine with you?"_ a light chuckle sounded through his mind and his katana warmed slightly on his back before Maelstrom's voice sounded through the connection _"It's fine Naruto, haven't you learned yet if I need to be polished and cleaned do it."_ Naruto chuckled inwardly and responded _"Thanks, I didn't forget about you Kyu, your body out here needs a bath so I'll do that later tonight in privet, ok?"_ "Thanks Naruto-kun I was beginning to think I would have to clean in the middle of playing with hallows." Kyubi chuckled lightly and then gained a playful glint and looked over at Maelstrom, their eyes meet and they chimed together _**"Our human forms need baths too Naruto-kun, care to help us with that?"**_ Naruto blushed lightly and thought in a sing-song voice _"Only if you two behave and wash my back afterwards…"_ he trailed off when they blushed at the implications and cut the connection.

"Oh, sorry what was that Urahara?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the string be had in his pocket and tied it around his blond and crimson hair so it was in a loose pony-tail and he grabbed his katana sheath and all and placed it in front of himself. His other hand went for one of the many scrolls and pulled the one labeled 'Weapon cleaner' on it and unrolled it until the kanji for 'Maelstrom' appeared and pushed a little chakra into it and with a puff of smoke the cleaner appeared, he grabbed it then rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in a pocket of later use.

"Ok as I was saying your partner is my friend Yoruichi Shihouin otherwise known as 'The Flash Goddess' she is quite playful and talkative so I think you will get along fine and she is upstairs sleeping, I think she may wake up for dinner though." Urahara said as he took a seat across from Naruto and watched him nimbly and proficiently unsheathe his zanpakuto and start oiling and shining it until he was satisfied and wipe off the extra oil before sheathing it and placing it back on his back under the coat so it blended back in and you could barely see it anymore.

"Thanks, speaking of dinner I have to go check on it to see if it's done yet, excuse me." Naruto said with a cheerful tone as he walked away back into the kitchen to find that dinner was done so he called out "How many people live here or are here at the moment Urahara." He heard Urahara call out three adults and two kids plus yourself, so he fixed four adult plates and two slightly smaller plates and put them on the table along with forks knives and spoons, he placed a napkin beside each plate and walked out into the hall and yelled "Wake up call dinner is on the table and if you don't get in here by the time I finish mine I _will_ eat yours and leave it beside you door to taunt you." He smiled as he heard several thumps and people running down the stairs so he walked back in the kitchen and grabbed he plate and utensils and napkin and sat on the separate table because there wasn't enough room for him at the first table and started to eat after he unsealed a glass of water, he looked up and saw Urahara, some tall buff person he didn't know, two kids one red headed boy and a girl with black hair, and lastly a woman a little shorter than himself she had dark skin with yellow-gold catlike eyes and purple hair wearing a black body suit with an orange vest to cover her impressive bust size over it along with some white socks and of course no shoes, "Wow you all got down here in time, my name is Naruto officially it's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto but just Naruto is fine, may I know yours?"

Urahara chuckled and introduced everybody and they started to eat, when they wear done Naruto washed the dishes and put them back up and told Urahara that he would be ready to leave in the morning that he needed to visit a grave and that there wear too many wandering souls here for his liking and with that he slipped his shoes back on and walked out of the shop into the darkening outside world. He called over his shoulder that if they wanted to come they could and jumped over the building next door and went over rooftops hearing one set of feet following him; he turned and headed towards the forest at a brisk pace.

When he broke the tree line he fell to the ground and walked deeper until he reached what looked like a cliff face with parts of people's faces carved into them, he looked down with sad eyes towards the remains of his former home, Konohagakure otherwise known as Konoha but to the outside world they saw burnt homes and destruction with tons of graves, he walked down the partially destroyed path into the village, while he was walking he heard a gasp and then someone following him but he didn't care he just kept walking towards a partially destroyed building that had the kanji for fire on the front barley hanging there.

Upon entering he saw that almost everything was burnt to ashes but one blackened safe with a small print on it that said 'place blood here' with an arrow pointing to the kanji for blood, he bit his finger and smeared a small amount on it before licking the wound and it closed, a small puff of smoke and it opened to reveal a few pictures and a note that has bloody and singed on a corner he opened it up to see the last letter he got from the woman he considered a mother it read _'Hey Naruto I heard that you mastered sage mode and your biju mode and I wanted to say that I am very proud of you and that I want you to come visit for a while, I know you won't believe me when I say this but I'm on deaths door and I wanted to see you again before passing and I don't have long left so just in case you don't make it in time I wanted to tell you that I love you as a mother would a son and that I miss you, see you around hero boy, The Godaime Hokage Tsunade and self-proclaimed adoptive mother of Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto.'_ At the bottom was a picture of a smiling Tsunade and a young Naruto both dressed in carnival cloths and Tsunade had taken her light blond hair and left it out of their usual pig-tails and some cotton candy in one hand and her other arm slung on Naruto's shoulders and a slug mask on the side of her head while Naruto had his usual hair style but he had is forehead protector was missing making his spiky bangs fall onto his forehead shadowing his eyes slightly Naruto had a fox mask on one side of his head and a frog mask on the other side with foxy smile on his face, a lollypop in one hand and the other giving Tsunade a one armed hug. His eyes grew a little misty as he started to tear up after he read it like always, he had read this note too many times to count, and he always read it when he was in the area.

Letting a few tears fall he put the note back in the blackened safe and looked through all the pictures of a young him and all of his friends, one with him and the pervert, one with him and his 'Jiji' when he was five, one of him and Iruka, one with him and all his friends or as they wear nicknamed 'Konoha 12', one of him with a few ANBU with a cat mask, one of him and Anko, him and Ibiki, him and kurenai, him and Garra, him and Killer Bee and the Rikage, him and the Mizukage, and one of him at each of their graves, by the time he finished looking at them all his heart felt like it was shattering… again, tears flowing freely down his face and him biting his lip so hard it was bleeding freely his shoulders shaking with quite sobs. He placed all of the pictures back in the safe and redrew the blood seal and walked off into the woods towards a graveyard that had the names and a picture on each of them, they wear all his precious people that had passed long ago. Walking with his head down and tears falling freely with someone still following him but he didn't care, when he reached the first grave he touched one of the multiple seals and pushed a little chakra into it and tones of flowers appeared in a puff of smoke, with each grave he laid a bundle of flowers and mumbled 'See you around my old friend' when he got the a stone in the ground that looked like a heart with another stone sticking out of it at the top of it, it said 'KIA Memorial Stone' under that wear countless names, Naruto read through them before he paused over 'Namikaze Minato' and 'Uzumaki Kushina' he held back another sob before mumbling "Hey To-san, Ka-san I know I haven't visited for a while but I have been a bit busy and I couldn't come by and I won't be home for a while so I came to say hi to you guys and everyone else… I don't blame you two for what happened to me though, I mean you loved me enough to die for me so I wanted to thank you again and I love you and everybody else… I'll come by again as soon as I can though…" he trailed off as he started to cry again so he pushed the tears away and walked away a little ways so he had a view of all the graves and did as always and got on his knees the his hands pressed together firmly praying for their happiness, when he finished he stood up looked around for a bit until he saw a tree that was bigger than the rest so he calmly walked over to it and walked up it until he got about half way and sat on a branch with Maelstrom in his lap and closed his eyes meditating.

~seen change- mindscape/soulscape~

When Naruto opened his eyes he looked around for his friends and found both of them laying in a tree sleeping, he walked up the tree and picked them both up and walked back down and over the their beds and tucked them in with a small chuckle as he sat watching them until they woke up, the first woman was a bit smaller than him and had red hair with crimson fox ears tipped with black on her head with nine red and black tipped fuzzy tails behind her, she had an short black kimono with red and white swirls all over it with small orange fox kits playing on it, the top barely covered her ample bust and waist, she had an hourglass figure, she had long shapely legs with a light tan, he chuckled lightly as she started to cuddle one of her own tails murmuring something unintelligent.

The other woman had a blue kimono with what looked to be a violent whirlpool on the back on that went down to her knees and had a white sash tied around her waist like a belt and the top was opened slightly revealing tan skin and normal sized bust, she had long wavy white hair with light blue streaks in it, she had long shapely legs and small feet, she hugged a pillow tight against her body and snuggled into it. Naruto just watched them for a while until all of his emotions caught up to him and he let out a strangled sob as tears flowed down his face, not wanting to wake them up he ran into his mind's forest until he reached a lake, as soon as he did he collapsed onto his knees in the water and let out an anguished scream that held all the emotions he had been bottling up for some time and he doubled over sobbing loudly with his entire body shaking, his mindscape picked up on this and it started to rain… hard, the wind picked up and it was like a typhoon in his mind as he let out all the grief, loneliness, anger, anguish and many more negative emotions, he just let it all out. Unknown to him the rain had woken the two females up and they wear currently running towards him as fast as they could not noticing that the wear crying as well.

He had been crying for only a few moments when he was hugged from behind by the white and blue haired woman then he was hugged normally by the redhead and her fox ears wear pressed flat on her head as she and the blue haired woman just held Naruto and let him cry to his heart's content, it had been well over an hour sense he started to cry and now he was emotionally exhausted so he did the normal thing and promptly snuggled into the redheads neck and fell asleep. The women picked him up and took him to the beds and tucked him in and they each crawled into bed as well and snuggled into his sides as he instinctually wrapped an arm around each and held the girls close and they fell asleep.

~reality~

When Naruto woke up the girls wear asleep to he kissed them on the forehead softly and whispered a quiet thanks and came back to reality to realize that whoever was following him was reading the KIA stone so he called out "Did you enjoy the show Yoruichi-san? And you really shouldn't touch the graves of people you don't know."

The woman spun around shocked and looked at Naruto with her yellow cat like eyes wide and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out so she just lowered her eyes looking away. Naruto chuckled lightly and jumped out of the tree Maelstrom in hand scaring the shit out of Yoruichi as she thought he fell out so he just did a flip mid-fall and landed on his feet bending at the knees to help absorb the shock, when he stood back up he looked back over the graves and said "Goodbye for now, see you later." He finished with a small smile and took the coat half off and slid maelstrom back onto his back placing the coat back on afterwards, looking over at the stunned flash goddess he chuckled and said "Do you know where we are?"

That snapped Yoruichi out of her daze and she just shook her head not knowing where they wear, this made Naruto nod once and say "Good, it's better you don't know yet but I may tell you tomorrow but for now I need sleep." Naruto then took off at a dead run so that he was nothing but a blur and raced back to Urahara's shop to get some much needed sleep. When he got back into the shop he collapsed onto the couch in the living room and fell asleep.

Naruto was the first one up it was just after dawn he decided to cook breakfast so he got up and shrugged his coat and shirt off and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower then he would cook breakfast, he striped and took a quick shower then he channeled some Katon chakra and he was instantly dried but he left is hair damp so that he didn't singe it he threw his boxers and pants on then left the bathroom without his shirt or cloak just bottoms, when he got back into the living room he picked up his zanpakuto and slung her back onto his back where she belonged and went into the kitchen, looking through the store's food supplies he took out ingredients to make hash browns, scrambled eggs, waffles, and some toast, he set to work putting everything when it was done onto four separate plates, he put a few waffles on one plate tons of scrambled eggs on another hash browns on another and toast with several kinds of jam on the last, putting the four plates on the counter he then grabbed six plates and put them on the other counter along with forks and knives and napkins, he then walked out into the hallway and called "Hey get up breakfast is on the table if you don't eat soon it will all be gone into my stomach!" he trailed off with a loud evil laugh as he heard five thumps and grunts along with a low feminine groan, the next thing was everybody sleepily walking down the stairs they all filed into the kitchen grabbing a plate and sitting down to help themselves.

"So Urahara is the gate ready to be opened or do I need to wait?" Naruto asked a sleepy Urahara who gave a thumbs-up and continued eating. "Yoruichi are you ready to leave after breakfast, and shower of course." All he got was a hum so he shrugged and finished eating so he could finish getting dressed; he went into the living room and unsealed a crimson body shirt with black foxes on it he pulled it on and put his zanpakuto on over it along with his trademark cloak and he left his blond and crimson down instead of the normal low ponytail. He then unsealed a big scroll that was labeled 'My Life' and unrolled it quite a bit and then writes down what happened yesterday and rolled it back up sealing it once again, by this time he could hear Urahara calling for him and Yoruichi to come to the basement. Naruto walked to the basement and jumped down the hole followed by Yoruichi. He saw the gate opening and said "Let's go I have some people to meet!" and with that ran through the gate following Yoruichi.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Forgot to say that I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I did it would be way different.

Chapter 2

Naruto followed Yoruichi through the gate and out the other side without incident but when they exited they found themselves in the outer part of the soul society, they then ran towards the shinigami part of the soul society but unfortunately the outer gate fell upon them so they waited a moment before Naruto got mad and went up to the gate and lifted it with both hands slightly strained from the effort but calls for Yoruichi to hurry up and they walk under the huge gate. "So Yoruichi the tichou's are in the tallest building right?" Naruto asked one the gate slammed down behind them.

"Yes, the commander should be there in a meeting as well." Yoruichi said as she started to walk towards the first division's main office, Naruto started grinning like a mad man as he crackled insanely and shunpoed away vanishing and reappearing ever few hundred meters each closer to the first division meeting hall, just after he disappeared Yoruichi took off after him with a sigh.

About three hundred meters away from his starting point he saw some shinigami and decided he didn't want to be caught yet to he went a little faster but the group just happened to be the fukutaichou's of squad's four, ten, and eleven, the three women just shunpoed after him and called out for him to stop, his response was to speed up and star crackling madly once again. This spurred the women to speed up as well giving chase; he gained a grin that went from ear to ear as he sped up even more with his crimson and black coat and blond and crimson hair flapping wildly behind himself as he 'ran' towards the first squad even faster, he was only a few hundred meters away but he was almost caught so he opted not to hurt them but to let out a loud girly scream that echoed around all the squads and even some civilians when they heard it some shuddered slightly other laughed their asses off, so he went as fast as he was willing to go and was there in seconds.

~First division meeting room with all Tichou's~

Genryūsai Yamamoto was having a normal day and was In a Tichou's meeting when the girlish scream he had ever heard ripped through the meeting chamber and he involuntary shuddered as he thought of what horrors the poor soul had been put through for their voice to go that high when a loud bang sounded in the hall just outside the chambers followed by a clearly male voice that yelled "CALL 'EM OFF, CALL 'EM OFF, HELP MEEE *shriek* YAMA-CHAN CALL 'EM OFF PLEASE, FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY AND PURE CALL THEM OFF THIS IS NOT THE WELCOME I WANTED, NOOOOO!" just as the yelling turned back into a shriek the doors to the chamber wear blasted off of their hinges and a black, crimson, and blond blur flew through followed by a small pink one, a large golden-blond one, and a large silver one, the first slammed into Yamamoto's chair and then started to quiver violently behind it, the other three stopped in the middle of the room to revile two women, one with wavy golden-blond hair the other with silver hair and a pink haired child, they looked around and realized where they wear and blushed sheepishly and glared at the shivering mass behind Yamamoto's chair.

Yamamoto was laughing his ass off and so was Yoruichi who entered last, she was rolling on the floor clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face, Yamamoto was in a similar position only in his chair, once they settled down he reached behind his chair and grabbed Naruto's cloak and pulled him around, after some flailing and a loud crack Naruto was sitting in front of Yamamoto on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest, hair slightly messed up a pout clear on his face with his cheeks puffed out slightly and he was glaring at Yoruichi who was struggling to stand at this point.

Naruto was getting irritated and his eyebrow grew a tick mark and twitched and he asked in a cool but irritated voice with a 'nice' smile on his face "Yoruichi would you please be a guest and explain what is so funny about me almost getting my zanpakuto's hilt scratched when I just cleaned her this morning, if it got scratched she would be out for my ass next time I call her name." This got everybody's attention and they shuddered and thought _"Nooo, not another Unohana smile user!"_ Yoruichi just looked at Naruto and said "It's because you shrieked so loud that everybody heard is then you started yelling about always being around women who wanted to hurt you then slammed rather loudly into the wall and ran into here so fast…" she couldn't hold it anymore and doubled over laughing at Naruto who just sat there glaring at her until Yamamoto coughed into his hand and looked at Yoruichi and said "Welcome back Yoruichi I didn't think you'd be back for a few days, fukutaichou's you are dismissed. As for you young man, who do you think you are just barging into a Tichou's meeting and kicking my door off its hinges." Everybody was watching Naruto as he stood up with his fists clenched and his head down until he snapped his head up and had fake tears flowing down his face as he smacked Yamamoto over the head hard and sent him flying into the wall and yelled "SHOW SOME RESPECT BOY I CANT BELIVE YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO FORGET ABOUT ME! DO I NEET TO REMIND YOU WHO I AM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the last part came out with the smile as he looked at Yamamoto with half pleading eyes. Yamamoto just stared back at Naruto with confused eyes and asked "When did I ever meet you?"

Naruto's head fell as he looked sadly at Yamamoto and said "I know almost three thousand years is a long time, hell I can barely remember parts of my own life but I would never forget my friends, did you really forget about me?" Yamamoto was silent as he thought about whom this person could be but he couldn't remember so he opted for silence as he flipped through his memories of his early days as a shinigami for someone that looked like the man in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened and started to tear up at the prospect of being forgotten but one of the few friends he has left but he quickly pushed down his tears and said softly "You wear one of my only friends I had and have had in thousands of years but it looks like I have been forgotten by my best friend and now your age is getting to you… I will answer your question though; my name is officially Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, unofficially its Uzumaki Namikaze Senju blood son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina but adoptive son of Tsunade Senju and the pervert Jiraiya, now if you'll excuse me I'm going home, Yamamoto I will come back here tomorrow to talk about my sudden return."

After stating his name Naruto shunpoed out of the office and left everyone stunned at the young-looking blond and crimson haired man until recognition struck two people in the face those two wear Yamamoto and Unohana, Unohana went wide eyed and Yamamoto whispered softly even though everybody could hear him "Dear kami what have I done… I forgot my best friend… and his house was moved… he's going to be royally pissed… and with that smile he could do sooo much harm…" he trailed off and flashed out after Naruto and Yoruichi followed shortly after with a wave. Unohana said softly "That was most interesting though it may be best if we continue this later." With that everybody went home or work with questions swirling around in their minds that would be answered later.

~with Naruto~

Naruto was just a blur to anyone's eyes as he raced towards his home in the soul society, he was soon in front of what used to be his home but is now the second division barracks. Naruto looked around for a moment but he couldn't see anything that looked like his home at all, so he did the normal thing and just busted the door down and stalked through the halls until he came across some shinigami and he grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and asked angrily with the nice smile on his face "Where is your Tichou's office located, if you don't tell I will kill you." The poor shinigami was shaking and stammered "D-down th-this hall a-and t-take a left th-there will b-be a door w-with 'T-tichou's O-office' o-on it." Naruto nodded and threw the shinigami back the way he came and stalked towards the office, once he got there he bust kicked it in and stalked in to see it empty, so he sat in the chair behind the desk and waited, every few seconds his chakra would flare to insane levels so he sat quietly and forcefully suppressed his chakra by adding some more to a complex seal on his chest, he waited for a full minute before he couldn't take it anymore so he calmly stalked out of the barracks, he swatted away any shinigami that came his way until he stood in the gardens, once there he put his hand over the chakra suppression seal and shouted 'Kai' and he flared his chakra to the max.

The ground around Naruto was starting to break and levitate around him, the wind picked up and was swirling around him and a small ring of fire was gathering around his feet and he shouted in a voice that echoed around the seretei and made most shiver or quiver in fear, "YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I LEVEL HALF OF THE SERETEI AND EXPLAIN WHERE THE FUCK YOU PUT MY HOUSE!" no less than ten seconds and Yamamoto was standing in front of a very pissed Naruto. The fire ring around Naruto's feet was pulsating madly with each chakra spike as Naruto glared at Yamamoto and gestured behind himself towards the second division and said "What the fuck is that doing there and where is MY house. Don't tell me that when you forgot all about me you sold my home too, right?"

Yamamoto was sweating bullets as he watched a pissed Naruto stand there with his arms crossed and the ground creaking and breaking to the sheer pressure of his chakra along with the wind whipping around like they wear in a storm and fire pulsating around his feet. Yamamoto took a breath and said as calmly as possible "I had to move you home because I didn't think you wanted random people inside your home, so I moved in into squad one's grounds and had my most trusted members guard it for a while until people simply forgot who it belonged to, so I'll take you to your house as long as you suppress your reiatsu so you won't be knocking everybody out as we pass."

"And where are my pets? I want to see how big they got while I was away… and don't tell me they died because I can feel their presence but I can't pinpoint them and if I have to I can just 'call' for them." Naruto said with a sickeningly sweet voice and smile on his face with the outline of a giant foxes head with blood red eyes over his right shoulder with its mouth open with saliva trailing off its teeth and its tong sliding over its lips and teeth, making it look overall horrifyingly murderous.

Yamamoto was sweating bullets and trying to remember what they did with the large animals and trying not to stare at the image floating behind Naruto he said "Your _pets_ wear moved to a different location when they got too big and we couldn't feed them enough to keep them healthy so they wear sent to a large forest full of prey and little that could harm them."

"Ok where did you send them though, I want to see them later after I get settled in, by the way I will be attending all of the Tichou's meeting for the duration of my stay, is that ok?" Naruto asked in that sickeningly sweet voice as he smiled nicely and the fox thing started to grin insanely with its fangs showing and glinting slightly and its eyes narrowed slightly with its ears lying flat against its head disappearing into the fluffy fur making it look creepy.

Yamamoto stuttered for a moment then squeaked a high-pitched 'Hai' and hoped the fox and smile would leave soon. Naruto nodded and the fox disappeared and he gave a small smile but not unnerving and nodded gesturing for him to lead the way. And they shunpoed away after Naruto suppressed his chakra leaving tons of shinigami passed out in the second division's gardens and the surrounding area.

They reappeared in front of a pair of gates that had a nine tailed fox engraved along the bottom of them both and a hell hound on the other gates bottom and a dragon stretching across the tops with its bat like wings flared in flight a nice size complex laid beyond the gates small fox statues wear beside the door and on the inside wear fifteen bedrooms, eight bathrooms, one fully stocked kitchen, a large dojo with practice Haori's and pants on racks and weapons of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls, there was a door right across from the master bedroom with a blood seal on it so it wouldn't open no matter what anybody did but Naruto and others with his blood, there wear silencing seals on the walls and in each room along with protection seals and others that prevented anybody from teleporting or shunpoing into the complex or its grounds but Naruto and his pets. Outside had nice trees for shade with a bench under them along with flowers and bushes that boor berries and the like, same for the trees each was a different kind of fruit tree, there wear herbs and veggies in another part of the garden, out front there was a nice sized pond with koi in it but there wear two large koi each easily three and a half feet long, one was white with a black dot on its head it was nicknamed Yin the other was black with a white dot on its head its nickname is Yang they wear circling each other just like they had done from the beginning of time; in the back there was a large and quite complex obstacle course and some training logs along with a small-ish waterfall.

Naruto smiled and said "It's good to be home, would you like to come in Yamamoto, also be sure to send a hell butterfly over when we resume the meeting starts back up." Naruto brought his right wrist up to his mouth and quickly bit through the soft flesh and the veins with his elongated fangs making blood stream down his wrist and into his cupped hand, once his hand was full he splattered the blood onto the gate and it absorbed the blood and a light click was heard and the gates swung open and Naruto walked through and looked back to see Yamamoto gone but Yoruichi following him but hidden in the trees so he shrugged and said "Come on Yoruichi if the gate closes you won't be able to get in, and this is a one-time offer if you don't come in now you will never get the chance again."

The trees rustled and Yoruichi stepped out and walked through the gates and followed Naruto as he walked around giving Yoruichi the grand tour until he walked out the back door he walked over to the water fall and surprised Yoruichi by walking through it, he yelled "Come on this is another room, just walk through the waterfall." At first she looked skeptic but walked through it and came face to face with colossal crystals of all colors, she reached out to touch them but found her hand grasped by Naruto's and he was glaring at her and he growled out "Don't you dare touch anything in this cave if you do you will be killed on the spot." Yoruichi did the smart thing and nodded, they continued walking through the cavern until they came across a huge lake that had mostly clear water except for a large shadow around the bottom.

Naruto smirked and picked up a small rock and crushed it into small fine grain sand with no apparent effort and blew on the sand making them float over the water and land in various places making small ripples in the water, "Wait for it… and here she comes!" he said as he watched the shadow get bigger and bigger until a huge sea serpent with deep blue scales and purple eyes burst out of the water and it hissed out "**Who dares awaken me from my slumber and break into my master's home!"** Naruto chuckled and waved lazily and called out "I'm hurt you don't remember me! I don't look any different after all. But you on the other hand have gotten huge, can I get a ride for old time's sake sapphire, please." The serpent looked stunned before it glow a bright blue and shrunk until a woman with silver-blue hair that went down to her lower back dark blue eyes with black slits for pupils she had an hourglass figure she was wearing a light blue battle kimono held together with silver seams, as soon as her foot touched the ground she made a b-line for Naruto and tackled him to the floor in a flying glomp.

She hugged Naruto like he was a life line and started to nuzzle into his chest and purr when he returned the hug by snaking his arms around her waist pulling her close. Sapphire sighed happily and nuzzled deep into Naruto's chest and murmured "I missed you Naruto-sama you just left one day and we didn't see you for a while, but I'm glad you came back. When we get the others will we get to hear some stories?" Naruto chuckled lightly and ran a hand through Sapphire's hair and said "Of course you guys are all I have left in this world anymore and I'll be dammed if I don't include you guys in my life. Hell I'll even sing some for you guys." As soon as he said that Sapphire's head snapped up so fast her neck almost snapped, she had hearts in her eyes and she exclaimed "Really?! You'll sing for us again, the last time we heard you sing was a lullaby a while back." Naruto chuckled as her expression and nodded making her squeal in delight, she grabbed Naruto and launched him into the water and she quickly did the same to a stunned Yoruichi who cursed loudly, when they both hit the water she leapt after them and just as she hit the water she let go of her human form and went back to her regular form as a sea serpent. Yoruichi yelped in fright at being in the water with a huge serpent while Naruto whooped in delight before he stood on the water and a puff of smoke was seen and out of the smoke wear Kyubi and Maelstrom who looked like they just got up and weren't prepared to be summoned on top of water so they fell into the water spluttering and coughing, Naruto laughed at this but his laughter was soon turned into a scream of terror as he was flung full force across the cavern by an angry vixen in human form but with her ears and tail showing, Naruto decided to play around for a while so he decided to drop the Genjutsu he has on himself and he was now the exact same except he has a pair of blond fox ears with crimson streaks and nine fluffy tails each being blond but the tail tips wear a different color for each tail flowing behind himself since he discarded his cloak before they left the house, he got on all fours and started to chase the girls around all the while avoiding the serpent that was trying to catch him, all the while Yoruichi had one thought going through her head and it was _'What is wrong with their minds!'_

After a while they got board of playing and decided to go get the others, they all left, Sapphire in her human form, Kyubi still out alongside Maelstrom, Naruto with the Genjutsu off showing his Kitsune hanyou features, and Yoruichi looking confused. They went out of the cave and back through the waterfall and Naruto took the lead going over to the forest surrounding his home and he started to walk through on a twisting path, rounding yet another turn they saw a clearing with a jet black horse that stood at about nine and a half feet at the shoulder and just over ten feet at the head with it raised high and proud with black wings that held a few crimson feathers and some ice blue feathers but the rest wear different shades of dark grey and black, there was a black horn that gave off a light red glow sticking out of its forehead, its mane was made out of pure fire but the fire was in most parts crimson but in others blue its tail was the same, the horse was lean and sleek but had the same red and blue fire around each hove, its eyes wear a mixture of crimson and light blue giving them a lava-lamp look.

When Yoruichi saw the nightmare she yelped and drew its attention, the nightmare looked over to where the group stood before standing with lethal grace and its muscles rippling under its hide then it spoke in a deep rumbling voice that was clearly male, **"So you have returned master it has been far too long since we last spoke and you came for a ride, may I inquire why you wear gone for so long?"** Naruto grinned and started to walk towards the nightmare and the nightmare towards him and said, "It has been far too long indeed Kuro and when we meet with the rest I will explain to you guys and gals where I have been and what I have been doing then we will spend a while catching up, how does that sound?" The now known Kuro reared and flared his wings to the max showing and impressive wing span of around thirty five feet, he then proceeded to leap around and prance showing how happy he was, when he stopped he bowed deeply with his right leg extended and the left curled under himself along with his wings stretched beating softly to keep his balance when he was engulfed in a pillar of his crimson/light blue fire and then a young man around the same height as Naruto stepped out but had a dark tan with the same eyes as Kuro with sleek black hair that went to just passed his shoulders and he had black jeans on with a black chain going from a belt hole to his right pocket, he had a tight white shirt on with a black open vest over it, it had the kanji for 'Nightmare' on the back written in crimson he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands but he chose not to put on any shoes so he was bare foot.

Naruto gave a low whistle of appreciation before saying "Nice job Kuro, want to go pick up everyone else now or want to go pick up anyone from your herd?" Kuro shook his head and said in his deep rumbling voice "No the herd is busy with some new fouls that wear birthed late last night, they apparently are multi-natured like me so the mother is putting some suppression seals on them until we can train them properly, let's go find the others I bet some will be pissed at you for leaving like that and not telling them." Naruto went pale before he nodded sadly with his ears lowering slightly, he walker further into the clearing before he was engulfed in a swirl of wind and then he stepped out but this time he was in his full Kitsune form meaning he was the size of a small mountain with his nine tails whipping out behind him proudly, he was mostly a golden blond but he had some crimson swirls and streaks every now and again, his tails wear the same just bigger, he now had golden/crimson eyes with black slits and his 'fangs' protruded from his mouth slightly giving him a demonic look to him. Naruto said in a deep rumbling voice that was slightly demonic **"Get on, we still have to get to the others before the next meeting so I'll give you guys a ride like the old days."** They all gave a whoop of delight and leaped up as far as they could so they could grab onto the tail that was set down in front of them, when they wear all on Naruto moved his tail over to his head so they could hold onto the slightly longer neck hair once they wear situated Naruto set off at a slow speed for him but to his passengers he was practically flying across the ground, the ground flew beneath them and it slowly started to get hilly and rocky, when there was a mountain in view he slowed to a trot and slowly came to a complete stop about a mile away from said mountain, he looked around and said **"One of the others should still be around this area so plug your ears it may get loud."** Then Naruto drew in a deep breath a let out a loud bark that echoed around for miles a few seconds later another loud bark responded to Naruto's and he let out a howl for a moment before he could see an eight tailed white fox about the same size as Naruto that had the same markings as Naruto but in a silver color and has silver/grey eyes, when the fox was close enough it leaped at Naruto and them both fell to the ground almost squashing his passengers, the new fox was currently nuzzling into Naruto and licking him like crazy murmuring things like 'master' 'you're home' 'missed you' Naruto let out a growling bark that sounded like chuckling and said **"I missed you to Yuko, why don't you change into human form and I'll give you a ride while we go pick up the last two missing members of our little party, Hey Kuro, Sapphire please explain what's going on to Yuko, I have to go a bit faster this time the last one is quite hard to get to."** The now known Yuko giggled and flashed into a young looking woman that looked just like Kyu aka Kyubi but her hair was a silvery white and her eyes wear silvery grey, Yuko sat beside Kyu and Maelstrom and they all started chatting and every now and again that would tell Yoruichi that if she wanted certain answers she would need to talk to Naruto, Naruto in the meantime was out right running across the ground and he would leap across lakes and small mountains, he started coming across a place that looked like hell and he stopped and let out a howl that basically said 'Get over here and I will explain along the way!' when he was a huge dark mass that had red glowing eyes along with enlarged teeth and a tail made out of fire running towards him he yipped a few times and the mass nodded and jumped at Naruto, when it just about touched him the mass flashed and turned into a human male that looked just like Kuro but the eyes wear red and he had longer hair and the kanji on his back said 'Hell Hound', Naruto nodded and said **"Good to see you again Goka, Yoruichi this is Goka his name means 'Hellfire' now off the get the other that will be most likely pissed at me, here's the plan when we see her we run like hell and get back to the compound, agreed? Good I have no desire to become a roasted fox yet." **Naruto set off again and barked loud when he saw a huge mountain, a shadow suddenly leaped off of the mountain and started to fly fast towards Naruto and it roared loud, it sounded livid so Naruto turned tail and started to run as fast as he could towards the compound.

Naruto stopped when he could see the compound and he quickly let everyone off and said **"Go have something to eat or something, we'll be there in a bit."** They all ran away afraid of the flying mass hurtling towards Naruto who leaped towards it and hugged the mass with his huge paws and a tail as they fell to the ground. The mass that was trapped in Naruto's embrace squirmed for a moment until it gave up struggling and just said in a distinctly female voice **"Why did you leave like that Naru?! If you didn't want to be around us why didn't you just say so instead of just vanishing into this air like that?"** Naruto sighed and forced them both into human forms but he still had his ears and tails out. He was sitting on the ground with a female cradled in his arms she had dark grey almost black hair that was wavy and went down to the small of her back, she had an hourglass figure and she had gray-black eyes that wear watering, she was wearing a long black dress that went down to her knees and she had no shoes like everyone else, she had the kanji for 'Flame princess' on her back that was hidden by her hair, she was being cradled into Naruto's chest and held into place by his arms and two tails.

Naruto rested his chin on top of her hair and said "It's not like that Yume and you know it I was forced to leave for you guys' own good and you wear to the point that you didn't want me around anymore so I did you a favor and left so that you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore. And don't say that it's not true the last thing you told me before I left was that you hated me and didn't want to live with me anymore then you all left except Sapphire and she stayed because she couldn't leave, do you know how much it hurt to be told that the only people I have left hated me, it broke me to the point where it hurt to even be in my own home without you guys." Naruto let a single tear slide down his cheek and he close his eyes trying to block out random flashbacks and things of the sort, Yume let a few tears slide down her cheeks and whimpered softly before saying "You know we didn't mean it we wear young! We just didn't want to be babied anymore we still wanted and needed you here, I didn't mean it, and I just wanted to be seen as a woman not a child that you needed to protect… I wanted to be seen as an equal… I didn't want to drive you away!" Yume clung to Naruto like he was going to vanish from thin air if she let go, she started to cry into his chest as she nuzzled into him determined to memorize his new sent. Naruto watched Yume as she clung onto himself shaking slightly as she cried; he held her a little tighter and rubbed her back lightly, he started to purr deep in his chest making his upper body rumble and the air around him vibrate as he purred trying to comfort Yume. He was still purring when he started to speak making his words vibrate, "Yume don't cry it's ok I know you weren't trying to drive me away but I also needed to settle some things in the demon world but one of the demons has started to build an army and I heard that the leader came from here so I wanted to help out and make sure my precious people wear ok. Do you want to stay here for a moment or head to the house?" Yume nodded into his chest and mumbled "Let's go home Naru." Naruto chuckled lightly hand picked her up bridal style and leaped away through the trees; while he was jumping he leaned down and whispered into her ear "You have grown into an exceptional young woman Yume." Yume shivered slightly and failed to keep the blush off of her face so she just snuggled into Naruto's chest and she started to purr softly but Naruto still heard it and he started to purr softly as well earning a mewl from the young woman in his arms, this continued until the compound came in sight.

When they got to the compound everyone was outside talking so Naruto set Yume down on the tree branch they wear currently standing on and he dropped down silently and quickly ran across the ground on all fours, when he was within pouncing range be leaped at Kuro hitting him and Goka to the ground then he leaped at the girls seeing as they haven't noticed yet and he pounced on Yuko sending both of them to the ground and he grabbed the other four girls namely Sapphire, Kyu, Maelstrom, and Yoruichi in his tails, he also picked up Kuro and Goka in his tails he brought them all close in a group hug and he purred deep in his chest making the air around them vibrate with his joy, his three free tails wear waving wildly around behind him as he purred. Yume cried out "Hey Naru what about me! I'm part of the family too!" and proceeded to join in on the hug, they wear all purring deep in their chest with their tails wagging madly.

Once they settled down they went inside and they wear about to start their process of catching up but a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Naruto's right ear, they all sighed sadly until Naruto said "Looks like it's time for a meeting, you guys want to go?" they looked hopeful until "But you have to be in human form." They nodded their ok and got up to leave as Maelstrom flashed and went back into katana form and Kyu went back into the seal, Yoruichi looked confused and just wrote it off as being a duel soul sword. They walked out of the front door and locked it, as they walked past the Yin Yang koi Naruto clapped his hands together in prayer form and bowed then continued walking on as did everyone but Yoruichi, Naruto went out of the gate and told Yoruichi to go ahead that they would catch up she nodded and shunpoed away, Naruto cut his palm and smeared his blood on the gate to lock it then vanished along with his rag tag family.

They landed a few meters away from the doors leading into the meeting hall and Naruto turned to his family and said "Alright when we get in there walk proudly and confidently but not arrogantly and walk beside me, ok?" they nodded and took a deep breath and went over their transformations to make sure that no animal parts wear showing but Naruto he left his Genjutsu down so his ears and tails wear held proud and gave him a regal look that screamed danger. They pushed the doors open and walked calmly with backs straight and proud but also cautious, Naruto left his cloak at the house so his katana was in plain sight.

They walked and stood beside Yamamoto and said as one "Hello Yamamoto we are here as requested, it is a pleasure to be here." Yamamoto nodded and looked at them and smiled gesturing to a gap between a few Tichou's and said "Take your places and let's start." They nodded and walked to their places in pairs, Naruto and Yume, Sapphire and Kuro, Yuko and Goka; Yamamoto looked around and saw that everyone was here so he asked "Does anyone have anything to ask before we start?" Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th Division nodded and asked "Who are these new people?" Hearing this Naruto stepped up and said "I am as you know Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto, wielder of Maelstrom and container of the Kyubi no Kitsune or the Queen of demons, the last of the lost era that was filled with many noble people but filled with darkness, first and last wielder of the Uzu-no-mi, and Kitsune hanyou or half demon; these are my close friends, Sapphire, Kuro, Yuko, Goka, and Yume. We are here because we need to be my rule has been under mined and we intend to set some disrespectful brats back in place." His friends bowed when their names wear called and said hello. Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward and asked "Why are you talking so casually with soutaichou-sama?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to Yamamoto and asked "You don't have a problem with it do you? Good, now do you want me to tell a story or the short version?" Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched and he said "One I didn't answer yet, two I don't mind and three keep it short if you don't mind." Naruto nodded and said "Once upon a time a young man meet a house sized fox with I want to say four maybe five tails sleeping and he woke it up and said 'How the hell did you get to be so big fox?' and the fox replied 'I'm not a fox I am a Kitsune get your facts straight young one.' The man then said 'Oh do you have a home?' the fox said 'No my home was destroyed a while ago, I am the last.' The young man then said 'Well I can take you to my home if you like.' The fox accepted the offer and they became fast friends and the fox stayed for a few thousand years until some trouble came up in its friend's home land and had to leave but before it left it entrusted a compound and a few lives to the young man and said that it will return some day but before it left it revealed its human form to the young man and told him its true name and left. Now the young man was Yamamoto and the fox was me, and if you don't believe me I will show you the proof after the meeting on the cliff over there."

The Tichou's wear gapping at Naruto and they all said that they will be there after the meeting; Naruto nodded and said "Any more questions?" This time Unohana Retsu stepped up and asked "You keep calling Soutaichou-sama 'Young one', if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Naruto sighed and said "I do mind, it's just like asking me 'How long have you outlived the rest of your loved ones?' but seeing as it will help I will answer, I have been alive just over… wait how old am I? Wait a second" Naruto let Kyu out and asked "Kyu how old am I, I forgot or just didn't bother to count after a while." Kyu entered a thinking pose with her head cocked slightly to the side, after a moment she said **"Hmm, I'm about a thousand years older than you and I'm like, what sixteen thousand years old, maybe a little older so you are around fifteen thousand years old, something like that." **Naruto nodded and said "That sounds about right, So Unohana-san I am about fifteen thousand years old, give or take a few hundred years." Everyone was silent for a moment before Kyu coughed lightly and flashed back into the seal waking everyone from their trance like states

Naruto laughed lightly at their expressions before asking "Now I have a question for you Yamamoto, Have you truly mastered Bankai yet?" Yamamoto shook his head no and made Naruto sigh and say "Can you bring Ryujin Jakka out please and then we will talk." Yamamoto nodded and snapped his fingers and a column flames appeared and they condensed into a humanoid form and it waved and a voice sounded from it "Freedom!" Naruto grunted and said "When was the last time you were let out Ryujin?" the flames pulsed lightly and said "I can't remember honestly a few hundred years maybe." Naruto nodded and turned to Yamamoto with a sickeningly sweet voice that promised pain and a small smile on his face and said "Yamamoto when was the last time you sat down to talk with Ryujin?" Yamamoto thought for a moment and said "A hundred years… maybe two." Naruto's smile got sweeter and the area over one shoulder convulsed before a fox head was shows and its eyes started to glow red and it licked its teeth slowly leaving saliva behind, Naruto snapped his fingers and Maelstrom appeared next to him with a light blue toothbrush in hand and she looked around for a moment before saying, "Naruto you better have a good excuse to call me out without asking again, and I was brushing my teeth so was Kyu but she had kits teeth to brush too, it was funny." Naruto simply said "It looks like Ryujin over there hasn't been let out for a few hundred years and hasn't been talked to in at least a hundred years, and he is your counterpart in the fire section." She looked over at Ryujin before she squealed and pounced on him giving him a hug and she said "I haven't seen you in a long time Ryu! You must have been so lonely without any company Naru lets me and Kyu out to play at least once a week, and he talks to us every day." Ryujin looked miffed and said "I didn't know you could even talk to them every day, but I'm going to start talking to Yamamoto a little more and give some helpful tips about my Shikai and Bankai… talk to me some more Yama and let me out from time to time it will help, and you're getting out of practice in old age." Yamamoto nodded and Ryujin went back into his sealed state and Maelstrom stayed out so she walked over to stand with Yume and Naruto.

And then the meeting began about meaningless reports that they tuned out but listened for important things. A few reports in Maelstrom groaned and went back into her katana form drawing some attention but they brushed it off and continued reporting for a few hours until Kuro started fidgeting slightly and drew Naruto's attention so he asked "Kuro is something wrong?" Kuro bit his lip slightly and said "Well the new fouls will need to meet me soon and they just happen to be mine and I kind of want to be with my newborns." Naruto gasped and said "Why the hell didn't you tell me they wear yours, they need to meet their granddad/uncle don't they?! Yamamoto we are heading home, we will be back in a bit." Yamamoto sighed and said "Ten minutes Naruto." Naruto nodded and made a seal less kage bushin and he and Kuro just jumped out of the window and plummeted into the dark abyss that was under them. Everyone ran outside to see if they really fell or not and all they saw were two huge golden paws clamped on the rim on the 'hole' and a black shiny nightmare/Pegasus with crimson and blue flames standing on the rim looking amused, a loud deep rumbling growl sounded inside of the hole then a demonic voice sounded **"You find this funny don't you."** The nightmare gave a deep rumbling chuckling sound and said **"Why yes I do, just look at you! You'd think that you would look before jumping like that Naruto."** The rumbling sounded again but louder and it replied **"KURO WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS HOLE YOUR ASS IN MINE! Goka can you help me out, please? No, ok… Yume help me, please?" **Yume chuckled before saying "Lets help out our deer old friend out of the abyss." Goka chuckled evilly before pulling out a camera and started snapping pictures of the scrambling paws and he called out "I HAVE EXCELLENT BLACKMAIL NOW!" Yuko and Sapphire looked at each other before pulling out their cameras and snapping pictures and giggling madly. Yume sighed and said "You will be reduced to ashes and forced to watch the 'Ultimate Sunset' Genjutsu by Lee and Guy in speedos for hours if you don't help get him out of the abyss, besides we have nieces and nephews to go see." They yelped and as one Goka, Yume, and Yuko jumped into the abyss and Sapphire jumped onto Kuro's back.

There was a flash of light and suddenly there wear two more sets of huge paws scrambling on the edge of the abyss and more than a few tails, but there was a large gust of wind that rose from the bottom of the abyss and all three giants wear sent flying out of the hole, you could currently see a golden nine tailed fox, an eight tailed white fox, and a jet black Doberman with red eyes and crimson flames around its paws and on the end of its whip like tail, scrambling on the ground only to be knocked back down when a large black dragon with pure white claws and spikes running from its head all the way down its neck and body to the tip of its whip like tail, it had lighter colored under scales and mid grey colored bat like wings, it also had dark grey-ish colored eyes, it held its self with pride and dignity but with a lethal grace to it.

The large golden fox pouted and said **"That wasn't nice Yume; you could have just grabbed my neck and pulled me out instead of sending them in to get me only to throw us out by roaring on us at close range."** The other fox and the hellhound nodded and they said **"And the whole Guy and Lee sunset Genjutsu in speedos was not cool either."** The dragon shuffled its wings and said **"Ok I went too far sorry, Naruto, Goka, and Yuko. But we can go see the new fouls now though." **The Golden fox stood and said **"Yamamoto we will be back in a bit, don't start again without us!"** the Tichou's wear gapping at the huge creatures and saying things like 'They looked human too' or something like that. Yamamoto just sighed and said "Ok Naruto we will wait for you but be fast and I wanna see the fouls too." The golden fox nodded and said **"We'll be back in a bit with the fouls and we can introduce them to you guys, but if you are mean to them I will rip you limb from limb and feed you to some low level demons." **

The group of giants blurred out of sight as they ran/flew off toward the horse realm behind Naruto's compound and all over people could feel their foot falls and the thumps of Yume's wings, they raced past everything until they saw some horses and nightmares waiting for them so they shrunk down to horse size so they could walk with them without squashing anything. The first nightmare was a dark gray with silver-white wings, under fur, mane, tail, and horn; it had silver eyes and it spoke with a female voice and said **"Welcome home Kuro the fouls are in the den sleeping, there is a female and a male your friends are welcome to visit as well if they so choose."** Kuro looked happy for a moment and then he was gone running off towards a small cave with his hooves barley touching the ground.

The others just chuckled and went after him much in the same matter, when they got there and saw the fouls they were shocked, Kuro was crying anime tears saying 'Their beautiful' over and over.

~Cliff hanger~


	3. Adoption notice

**Attention not a chapter **

Ok so I know some of you like this random piece of poop but I most likely will not be working on this story anymore as it was a spontaneous thing that has no plot what-so-ever and I have nothing planned for it. That being said if any of you would like to adopt this story that's fine just send me a pm so I know and stuff. But other than that do whatever.

If you want the very few plans I have for this than let me know and I will send them to you.

Rei-Susanoo out.


End file.
